Todos son animales a su manera
by May Traumend
Summary: – ¡Es usted un viejo y amargado murciélago, profesor Snape! –chilló, casi llorando. – ¡Queda castigada, señorita Granger! ¡Tal vez así aprenda a respetar a un profesor! Lo que vio, sin embargo, fue al profesor Snape, con el cabello mojado y el torso al descubierto, y colocándose una camisa, que se dejó abierta mientras recogía ciertos documentos de su escritorio.


**Detention in dungeons**

Aquel soporífero día de mayo en el que el sol, por décimo día consecutivo, brillaba con su suave luz por la ventana de las mazmorras, bañaba con su calor a los alumnos de pociones avanzadas en su clase doble. Claro que ellos, con sus fuegos encendidos y sus vaporosos calderos hirviendo, no deseaban dicho sol colándose por los barrotes y picando en sus nucas, aunque significase que podían disfrutar de un agradable paseo por la tarde en el parque del colegio. Y si no, que se lo dijeran a Hermione Granger, que con sus mejillas encendidas y el sudor empapando la espalda de su camisa deseaba que terminasen en ese mismo instante las recién comenzadas dos horas de la clase de pociones.

Hacía ya dos años desde que sus amigos Ron y Harry habían decidido, por el bien de toda la comunidad mágica, que Hermione era más útil sentada junto a Neville, aunque eso significase renunciar a su inestimable ayuda en clase de pociones. Así, ella solo tenía que susurrarle las instrucciones mientras él fingía (o no) estar muerto de miedo, con el profesor Snape revoloteando a su alrededor como un gigantesco murciélago de nariz ganchuda. Aquel día concreto de mayo, Hermione estaba especialmente cansada, Neville especialmente torpe y Snape especialmente cruel y sagaz, lo que hacía que Hermione también estuviera especialmente irritable.

Esta clase estaba dedicada a las pociones inhibidoras de las señales neuronales, las cuales a Hermione le habrían venido muy bien a lo largo de las horas de clase en esa altura del año, puesto que Neville había cometido al menos tres fallos, y Gryffindor, en consecuencia, había perdido unos treinta puntos. Snape le criticaba y regañaba por su falta de atención y escaso talento, mientras el pobre Neville lloriqueaba y ella intentaba bajo los vapores de sus dos calderos, juntos a los fuegos portátiles y con el sol pegando de lleno en su cabeza, arreglar aquel estropicio y salvar a la mascota de Neville (el conejillo de indias habitual del profesor Snape) una vez más de una muerte segura.

–Señorita Granger ¿Qué piensa usted que está haciendo? –Preguntó el profesor Snape, mirándola con sus ojos negros clavados en sus manos, donde aún sostenía el rabo de lagarto de la India–.

–Pues yo… –intentó excusarse ella, pero el profesor ignoró su débil intento de retractarse–.

–Ya veo que el señor Longbottom tiene tantos "aceptables" porque un duende le ayuda bajo la mesa–se mofó, mirando sus rojísimas mejillas– y hace por él su trabajo de pociones.

–No, verá, yo solo le estaba pasando…–comenzó asustada, y al mismo tiempo molesta e indignada–.

–Un ingrediente que, valga la casualidad, iba a caer accidentalmente dentro del caldero del señor Longbottom, ¿no?

–¡No! –mintió descaradamente–. Usted no lo entiende, yo… –intentó defenderse, secando con la manga de su camisa el sudor de su frente–.

–A lo mejor entendería su posición algo mejor quitándole cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por su grave falta de sentido común, señorita Granger –Hermione sintió en su pecho despertar la gran furia acalorada de su interior. Miraba al profesor Snape en un duelo de miradas, completamente fuera de sí, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue esa media sonrisa socarrona que se burlaba de ella–.

– ¡Es usted un viejo y amargado murciélago, profesor Snape! –chilló, casi llorando. Se tapó de inmediato la boca con ambas manos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los Slytherin, vislumbrando especialmente la mueca entre sorpresa y diversión de Draco Malfoy, y mientras los de Gryffindor observaban el rostro cetrino de Snape contorsionarse en una mueca, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca tan torcida que parecía una cicatriz más de su marcado rostro–.

– ¡Queda castigada, señorita Granger! ¡Tal vez así aprenda a respetar a un profesor!

–Yo… lo siento mucho –se apresuró a añadir ella en un susurro–.

–Esta tarde a las ocho en punto sabrá usted de verdad lo que es sentir algo, señorita Granger, y ahora ¡Vuelva a su caldero y procure que no la vea mover ni un solo musculo!

– ¡Ha sido impresionante, Hermione! –exclamó Ron, con una sonrisa radiante–. Creo que acabas de cumplir el deseo de tres cuartas partes de todo Hogwarts.

–No me siento orgullosa de ello, Ron –dijo entristecida–.

–Vamos, no será para tanto, solo es un castigo –dijo Harry, tratando de animarla y reconfortándola con una mano en su hombro–. Solo serán dos horas.

–Es una mancha en mi expediente –se lamentó–.

Caminaban por los terrenos del colegio mientras el sol aún se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Las capas se habían quedado en las habitaciones y los jerséis habían sido sustituidos por las camisas del uniforme. Todos los alumnos estaban disfrutando del alegre día de sol, menos Hermione, que pensaba en el castigo que la esperaba aquella noche a las ocho.

Malfoy estaba observando a los tres amigos desde un árbol cercano a la orilla del lago, y no quiso desaprovechar su oportunidad:

– ¡Eh, Granger! –la llamó, desde su posición. Ella quiso ignorarle, pero sus amigos se giraron, y ella no tuvo más remedio que mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos–.

– ¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy! –exclamó, con los puños cerrados–.

– ¿Es que a mí también vas a gritarme en medio de un lugar concurrido? –se burló–. Vaya forma más estúpida de perder los nervios y puntos para tu casa en menos de diez minutos.

–Escúchame, niñato, no es asunto tuyo lo que me ocurra a mí ni a mi casa –replicó muy enfadada, antes de que sus amigos salieran en su defensa–. Y créeme, tendré un castigo, pero ha sido por algo que realmente ha merecido la pena.

Malfoy, que lo último que esperaba era que ella se enorgulleciera de la situación, se quedó por un momento sin saber qué contestar. Pronto retomó su aire habitual de superioridad y contestó:

–Así solo has demostrado que eres tan vulgar y ordinaria como el resto de tus amiguitos. ¡Mira que no saber comportarte con un profesor tan respetable…!

– ¿Respetable, dices? –se sorprendió desagradablemente. Observó a la profesora McGonagall caminando por la orilla del lago, camino hacia ellos, leyendo un libro, y se le ocurrió una descabellada idea–. Respetable es la Profesora McGonagall, que es justa con todos y no como el profesor Snape, que favorece a los alumnos predilectos de su casa.

– ¡Esa vieja hurraca es favoritista de Gryffindor desde que la nombraron jefa de su casa!

–¿Así que una vieja hurraca? –escuchó Malfoy tras de sí–.

El plan le había salido tan a la perfección que no sabía si podía sonreír frente a la frase que acababa de escuchar de los labios de la jefa de su casa. El chico se giró, con el rostro incluso más pálido, y se encontró de frente con la profesora McGonagall.

–El profesor Snape me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana en su clase. Veo que la temática de meterse con los profesores va de animales que vuelan –comentó con disgusto–. No voy a tolerar esa falta de respeto hacia mi persona, señor Malfoy. Queda usted castigado esta tarde, a las seis. Se unirá a la Señorita Granger en su castigo. Y sepa –añadió mirando hacia el chico con la varita en su mano– que prefiero los gatos a las aves.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y ellos hubieron terminado de cenar, en el gran comedor, ella se despidió lastimosamente de sus amigos. Neville le pidió disculpas una vez más, a lo que ella le negó una vez más que tuviera que disculparse por nada. Sintiendo como el pastel de carne le pesaba en el estómago, secó sus manos del nerviosismo en su falda de uniforme y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

Al llegar al pasillo, quiso llamar a la puerta de la mazmorra del profesor Snape, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se dispuso a entrar, pero oyó ruidos en el interior y creyó prudente esperar. Sin embargo, y solo por asegurarse, se asomó discretamente para comprobar que podía llamar o pasar sin interrumpir nada. Lo que vio, sin embargo, fue al profesor Snape, con el cabello mojado y el torso al descubierto, y colocándose una camisa, que se dejó abierta mientras recogía ciertos documentos de su escritorio.

Ella se quedó helada en el sitio, sin saber que hacer o decir, y sin saber si podía entrar. No hizo falta que se decidiera, sin embargo, porque él, consultando su reloj de oro y frunciendo el ceño, se adelantó a la puerta sin terminar siquiera de vestirse, para ver si la chica estaba llegando tarde a su castigo. Ella se retiró de la puerta completamente anonadada, y el profesor la abrió de un tirón hacia adentro. Entonces, viéndola en la puerta de pie, frunció el ceño y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, enfadado.

–Llega tarde.

–Yo… lo siento.

–No se quede ahí parada. Entre al despacho, hay trabajo para usted –gruñó–.

A pesar de que el torso repleto de cicatrices del hombre ya casi no estaba a la vista, ella no podía dejar de pensar en su torso desnudo y mojado, frente a ella, siendo espiado sin su permiso. Estaba más que claro que el hombre acababa de salir de la ducha, y eso la incomodaba un poco. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, pues el profesor ya la había conducido por su despacho privado (tras el cual se hallaban sus dependencias, bajo llave) y le enseñó un gran mueble de ingredientes.

–Este mueble de ingredientes se vio hace poco invadido por un boggart. No fue difícil echarle, pero dejó todos los ingredientes revueltos. Quiero que saque los tarros y los ingredientes, y los vuelva a ordenar.

El mueble tenía la altura de no más de un metro, y tenía adosada encima una estantería, con otros ingredientes (al parecer líquidos) ya ordenados. Al abrir el mueble de la parte inferior se encontró con el gran destrozo que dicho boggart había provocado: había cristales rotos en la balda inferior, y todos los botes de la parte superior estaban abiertos y sus contenidos invadían la superficie.

–Tiene usted dos horas, antes de que su castigo termine. Si no ha acabado para esa hora, vendrá mañana a terminar el trabajo.

–Pero… pero esto es algo personal, no es un castigo para la clase de pociones. Estos ingredientes son peligrosos –le replicó ella, sin poder contenerse de rabia–. No tengo por qué ordenar sus armarios personales, profesor.

El hombre, que ya se había sentado a corregir los trabajos de unos poco aplicados alumnos de tercero, levantó la vista y perforó a la joven de dieciséis años con su severa mirada.

–Usted hará lo que yo diga, o rendirá cuentas de su mal comportamiento frente al director, el cual, a pesar de sentir cierto favoritismo por su amigo, no tendrá inconveniente en coincidir conmigo en mi castigo –le replicó. La miró, con su camisa desabrochada del botón del cuello, y sin capa, puesto que hacía buen tiempo fuera, y pensó en cuánto iba a sentir no venir abrigada a un castigo en las mazmorras, donde por lo general hacía frio. Sonriendo de medio lado, añadió–. Ahora, póngase a trabajar.

Ella hizo lo que se le ordenó de mala gana, pero se agachó y comenzó a ordenar botes.

Durante la primera media hora solo se escuchó el tintineo de los cristales recogiéndose y el resto de botes puestos en el suelo, para ser reetiquetados y rellenados por ella, y el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino, que sin duda el profesor estaba llenando de tachones y suspensos injustificados a sus alumnos de Gryffindor. Hermione quiso descansar por unos instantes, en los que se apoyó un poco en el mueble con los codos y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, disfrutando de la oscuridad que le ofrecían.

–¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Granger? –inquirió el hombre, sin siquiera levantar su vista de la lectura–.

–Solo estoy descansando un poco –contestó ella–. Llevo media hora agachada y necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Al oír esto, el profesor incorporó la vista y la vio, con las piernas completamente estiradas y con la espalda inclinada hacia delante. Realmente ella no lo hizo a propósito, él sabía que era algo completamente casual, pero sus ojos irremediablemente se desviaron a sus largas y morenas piernas, y cuando recorrió este camino a la inversa, se chocó con la falda de su alumna, que, si bien era larga como para no mostrar nada, a él por un fugaz momento le transportó hasta un oscuro pensamiento en su cerebro.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se levantó de su silla y tomó de un brazo a la chica, a la que incorporó con brusquedad.

–¿Qué le pasa ahora, profesor? ¿Es que tampoco puedo descansar? –se molestó, y el hombre la giró para mirarla desafiantemente a sus ojos oscuros–.

–¿Es que acaso me ha pedido permiso?

–¿ahora necesito permiso para descansar? Cielos, más que un castigo esto parece una condena –se quejó, olvidando por un segundo que hablaba con un profesor–.

–Interprételo como quiera, pero en mi lugar de trabajo no se descansa, señorita Granger, a menos que yo de mi permiso.

–Recuérdeme que le comente eso a la profesora McGonagall cuando la vea –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño–. Así sabrá qué tipo de castigos imparte usted, y podría hacer algo en consecuencia.

El hombre entonces, perdiendo la paciencia, la giró por completo y la hizo apoyarse al borde del mueble, con ambas manos en la superficie. Ella sintió como el hombre invadía su espacio personal, pero desafiándole, no retiró su mirada.

–Usted no hará tal cosa –dijo, con su ceño a escasos centímetros del de ella–.

–Pruébeme.

–Es usted una chica muy tozuda

–Y usted un hombre incorregible.

–¡Maldita sea…! –gruñó el hombre. La terminó de arrinconar, colocando él mismo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, y sin pedir permiso la besó con rabia. Forcejearon durante varios segundos, en los que la chica intentó moverse de su lugar, pero ambas manos de ella estaban atrapadas por las de él, que previsoramente se aferraron a las de ella.

Si bien el castigo había surgido a raíz de llamarle murciélago, en ese instante parecía un animal acechante, una sombra oscura que la embriagaba sin poder evitarlo. El peligro y sin embargo lo atrayente de la situación hicieron que al final, ella sin proponérselo, dejó poco a poco que aquel hombre, peligroso y directo, la acorralara y la tomara con sus manos.

–No se atreverá a… –susurró ella, débilmente, haciendo chocar su respiración en los labios del profesor–.

–No me desafíe –ordenó. Con una de sus manos acarició su cintura por encima de la ropa, y bajó delicadamente con una caricia reprimida, hasta las caderas, donde la tela de la blusa daba paso a la de su falda. Quiso agarrarla con sus puños y romperla, pero no lo hizo–.

–¿Me está amenazando?

–Puede –contestó con media sonrisa. Acercó sin poder más su rosto al cuello de la chica, y donde solo pretendía aspirar su aroma, terminó rodeando con sus labios su piel, en la que finalmente dejó una roja marca con sus dientes. Entonces, ocurrió lo que él estaba esperando que pasara para continuar: ella dejó escapar sin querer un leve gemido–.

Sintiendo que aquello era la llave que abría sus posibilidades, volvió a atacar su cuello y subió a su quijada, donde continuó besándola mientras su mano bajaba hasta más allá de su falda, y acariciaba su muslo con cuidado de no asustarla. Ella, que no sabía si mirar o cerrar los ojos, parecía un animalillo indefenso y asustado, pero no se había retirado de su lugar en ningún momento, esperando pasivamente que el hombre que estaba frente a ella hiciera con ella lo que quisiese.

Pronto el hombre la sujetó de los muslos y la aupó encima del pequeño mueble, lleno de botellas y botes que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Sintiendo como él se hacía hueco, aun con ropa, entre sus rodillas, ella se sintió extrañamente expuesta. El calor había ya bajado hacía tiempo desde sus mejillas hasta su estómago, y terminaba por alojarse en la calidez de su entrepierna. Inquieta, quiso cerrar los ojos, pero la desconexión que ofrecían las fuertes manos del hombre buscando desesperadamente el contacto de su piel la mantenían paradójicamente alerta a cada roce, movimiento, respiración…

Entonces, él se detuvo. Ella le miró entre sofocada y extrañada, pero él solo se quedó quieto, mirándola a sus ojos castaños.

–Es suficiente.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó ella, y su voz sonó extrañamente enronquecida –.

-Ha tenido suficiente descanso, señorita Granger, ahora vuelva a su castigo.

–No –contradijo. El hombre, que ya se había incorporado de lela y se había encaminado a la mesa de su despacho, se giró para mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los labios temblando de ira–.

–¿Cómo qué no? Yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí.

–Y me ordenó…

–Le ordené que no me desafiara. Veo que no comprende cómo funcionan las cosas aquí –contestó de malas formas. Ella, con todo el sofoco que estaba experimentando, desabrochó otro botón de su camisa para dejar su cuello al descubierto, donde se veían con claridad los dos mordiscos de Snape. Entonces ella percibió que al haber hecho eso, el profesor la observaba. Volvió a repetir la operación, con el siguiente botón, y su sujetador negro asomó por el borde de la camisa, con su pronunciado escote luciendo orgulloso tras ésta–. Le he dicho…

–Si lo desea, acérquese –le retó–.

El hombre no lo pensó dos veces. De dos zancadas recorrió de vuelta el espacio que había creado el mismo, en un desesperado intento de no llevar las cosas a un punto sin retorno, pero la tomó de ambos brazos, la atrajo hacia él y la sentó en su escritorio, y como colofón tiró de su camisa para romper todos sus botones. Ella contuvo el aliento un instante, traicionada por su propia inocencia, y esto encendió más al profesor, cuyo miembro ya presionaba entre sus pantalones.

Para hacerle saber a ella todo lo que estaba provocando (no sabía si a propósito), se acercó a ella hasta que no podía haber ni un pergamino entre sus cuerpos. El sexo húmedo de ella mojaba ya sus braguitas de algodón, que el hombre buscó con desesperación rozar con su propio miembro. Sorprendida, ella volvió a gemir, y en esa ocasión fue bastante alto. Él tuvo que respirar hondo para no arrancarle el resto de la ropa y poseerla allí mismo, en ese instante, y en cambio sí que tuvo que rendirse ante el estímulo de ella, quien haciendo acopio de valor asomó una mano entre ellos y consiguió acariciar por arriba de su pantalón su cinturón, insinuante.

Separándose un poco para permitirle el acceso, él dio un paso atrás, y ella abrió con prisas el broche del cinturón y, de paso, la hilera de botones. Cuando lo hizo, se puso roja al mirar lo que se había encontrado, y es que su profesor estaba tan excitado que casi no podía mantener su pene erecto dentro de sus bóxers blancos. Tiró de los pantalones, y él se deshizo de ellos junto con los zapatos, un obstáculo en ese instante. Entonces estaban, mas o menos, en igualdad de condiciones. La falda por el momento iba a quedarse donde estaba, pero sí retiró la camisa de ella con sus dedos y acarició sus pechos con ambas manos.

–Cielos…

Aquella leve exclamación de ella fue un clic en la cabeza de Severus, y desabrochó su sujetador para encontrarse de frente con unos rosados pezones en la cumbre de sus pechos bien moldeados. La marca de su ropa interior se perfilaba a la perfección, de tantas horas puesta en el mismo lugar. Acarició con su pulgar las marcas antes de, con sus labios, dar cuenta de sus brotes. Se erizaron entre sus labios al momento de tocarlos, y ella suspiró con placer incontenido. Jugó con ellos unos instantes, antes de volver a recobrar un camino hacia arriba, hacia su boca. Era el primer beso que recibiría de los labios de su profesor, y le sorprendió la calidez y ternura con la que la besó. Profundizó rápidamente en su boca, luchando por ahondar el contacto, y entre suspiros y resoplos consiguió bajar la mano hasta sus braguitas, donde se detuvo por fuera en la zona más húmeda.

Ella se tensó, él pudo notarlo, al momento. Entonces surgió su duda: ¿es que acaso la chica era virgen? Su inocencia y pureza podía llegar a sorprenderle hasta límites insospechados, pero aquello no lo iba a detener. Trató de averiguar más haciendo contacto visual, pero ella estaba tan avergonzada que miraba hacia abajo, evadiendo su rostro. Rozó un poco la tela que cubría su sexo, para ver su reacción, y de nuevo volvió a tensarse, pero esa vez abrió un poco más sus piernas, que él interpretó como un permiso. Acarició levemente arriba y abajo, y luego escurrió uno de sus dedos entre los pliegues de la prenda para retirarla a un lado, y poder tocar realmente a la chica piel con piel. Dudó solo un segundo antes de introducir su dedo en aquella caverna, estrecha y muy templada, y entonces no tuvo dudas de que él sería el primero.

Estimuló a su alumna, sentada encima de la mesa con su torso al descubierto y sus castos calcetines del uniforme lascivamente lucidos por sus rodillas, y ella no sabía dónde podía agarrar, cómo podía sostenerse para no desfallecer de placer. Encontró el sitio perfecto tras la espalda de Severus, que aún llevaba la camisa, y desabotonó con prisas para poder dejar al descubierto sus hombros y aferrarse a ellos, con sus consecuentes arañazos. Entonces fue él quien suspiró roncamente, y ella sintió que le gustaba ser la causante.

Tras el primer dedo, el profesor consideró que estaba perparada para el segundo, y cuando ella sintió la nueva invasión no supo ya controlar su respiración, sus quejidos y sus gritos. Sin duda, estaba más excitada de lo que jamás había estado, y la situación lo propiciaba enormemente: estaba rompiendo las normas con el profesor mas severo de Hogwarts, mientras la masturbaba encima de su mesa de trabajo, anonadado por su cuerpo y con deseo de más.

Tras este breve momento en el que ella fue consciente de su situación, el profesor bajó sus braguitas sin aviso y cayeron al suelo precipitadamente, quedando olvidadas en la piedra. Levantó a la chica y le dio media vuelta, apoyándola contra la mesa y de espaldas a él. Entonces percibió que su piel estaba erizada, no sabía si de frio o excitación, y deleitó por un momento las yemas de sus dedos rozando en la zona en la que le apeteciera, desde sus desnudos brazos hasta sus glúteos, los cuales asomaban ahora por encima de la falda levantada. Aquella imagen era tan sugerente… Sin pensarlo más, liberó su erección. Ella supo que había hecho eso porque escuchó los bóxers caer junto a sus braguitas, y entonces se incorporó de la mesa, para sorpresa de él, y se giró para quedar frente a frente. Entonces se agachó, y sosteniéndole con una mano, comenzó a dar pequeños lametones en su glande, y vio sus piernas temblar.

Sonriendo tímidamente, siguió con su tarea, haciendo que evolucionara introduciendo su pene en su boca. Era sin duda demasiado largo para poder introducirlo por completo, y bastante ancho, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle cubrirlo por completo.

–¡Por mil demonios…! –exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella supo que eso significaba que estaba por buen camino. Continuó un poco más, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente mojada, y luego se incorporó, dejando sus rosadas mejillas a la altura de los labios del hombre, que estaban apretados de expectación. Volvió a colocarla, casi le dio apuro tenerla de espaldas, pero al fin abrió sus piernas con sus manos delicadamente, y colocó la punta de su erección en su entrada, en la que se introdujo suavemente.

Al principio ella sentía presión y algo de dolor, y los quejidos no se hicieron esperar. El hombre fue paciente, y esperó un par de segundos antes de salir y volver a intentarlo. A la tercera vez ya no sentía dolor, y confiadamente apretó sus glúteos contra él para ahondar el profundo contacto. La descarga que sufrió en su cuerpo el profesor Snape fue tal que casi no pudo mantenerse en pie, y sosteniéndose en las caderas de ella, comenzó a embestir con ímpetu, embriagado por la situación. Ella gritaba, sin control, palabras inconexas mientras colaboraba en las empujadas contra él, y él observaba la onda que formaba la piel de su trasero cuando chocaba contra su pelvis.

Pronto quiso tenerla de frente, quiso observar su rostro empapado en sudor y sus pechos moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos, así que se detuvo y le dio media vuelta a la chica, que estupefacta se dejó llevar.

–Suba a la mesa –le dijo, y ella se sentó en ella–. Abra las piernas para mí.

–S–si…

Ella obedeció, mansamente, se sentó en la mesa con sus manos inocentemente apoyadas junto a sus caderas, y separó las rodillas, dejando toda su vista frente a él, cuyo miembro estaba cada vez más tenso y mas hinchado, y que no dudó en introducir de nuevo en ella, sin ningún atisbo de delicadeza esa vez. Agarró sus piernas con ansiedad, y empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la chica, y allí estaban: sus pezones duros y sus pechos moviéndose. Ella se acarició uno de ellos, en un intento desesperado de culminar, y esta imagen provocó que las embestidas se volvieran erráticas, casi equívocas, y el hombre estimuló su clítoris con un dedo pulgar, en tanto que él mismo estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto cúlmine.

–No, profesor, no puedo, yo… –balbuceaba ella, tratando de explicar que deseaba más tiempo, más tiempo con él, más tiempo teniendo sexo en su escritorio hasta que quedase sin aliento y sin fuerzas–.

Sin embargo, notó perfectamente el placer alcanzar su punto focalizado, y en solo tres empujones más consiguió llegar al orgasmo. Se estrechó contra su miembro, sintiendo los espasmos recorrer no solo su humedad sino todo su cuerpo, y esto provocó que el hombre se derramara por completo en su interior, con alivio y placer.

Permanecieron quietos por cinco minutos, recuperando el compás de sus latidos y de sus respiraciones. El hombre estaba completamente sudado y ella empapada de sudor y otros fluidos. Por fin, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de aquellos salvajes ojos negros, y ante su sorpresa y su cohibición, el hombre se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego, le dijo:

–Vístase, la hora de castigo ha terminado.

–Eh… si, profesor Snape –respondió ella, sin saber qué mas decir.

Se aseó un poco y pudo recomponer su camisa, pero el hombre simplemente subió sus pantalones y dejó su torso desnudo, pues no deseaba colocarse de nuevo su camisa. Entonces, ella se quedó frente a él, aún recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él se sentó en su mesa, como si no hubieran acabado de tener el sexo más salvaje de sus vidas en ese mismo lugar.

–Tendrá que venir mañana, el armario no está ordenado. Continuaremos con su castigo a las 8, sea puntual.

–…excitante –dijo Ron, subiendo las escaleras con Harry, cuando vieron a Hermione subir por el hueco de las mazmorras–.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó, con la voz algo más chillona de lo necesario–.

–Volar es una experiencia excitante, no sé como no puede gustarte volar, Hermione –dijo Harry–. Por cierto, ¿Ahora sales del castigo? Son las 10.

–¿Qué tal ha ido? –inquirió Ron, viendo que ella parecía cansada–.

" _Pues bien, simplemente he sacado los botes de un armario, mi profesor me ha arrinconado contra él y me ha masturbado. Luego hemos tenido sexo en su despacho, encima de su mesa" –pensó ella, sintiendo la adrenalina subir por su garganta._

–Aburrido, mañana tengo que volver. No he terminado todo lo que debía hacer –comentó, fingiendo lamentarse–.

–Pues que mala suerte. Si al menos te divirtiera el castigo…

Hermione no pudo evitarlo: sonrió pícaramente.


End file.
